I hate you my love
by Moku
Summary: Er wird verletzt und Aya will ihm helfen, läuft dabei direkt in Schwarz' Arme. Shonen-ai, sad, SCHULDIG!! Bitte lesen!!


Autor: Moku  
  
Fanfiction: Weiß Kreuz...  
  
Disclaimer: Nope. WK belongs to Project Weiß and other, but not me... snief. I try to change it. *evilgrin*   
  
Warnung: äh, OOC (Ist das nicht normal?), Shonen-Ai... sad (vielleicht)... nichts besonderes, also.  
  
Pairing: AyaxNagi, NagixAya... Wo ist da eigentlich der Unterschied? Ist der Erste immer der Seme und der Zweite der Uke? *nur mal so fragt*  
  
Kommentar: Ich bin es leid den Disclaimer zu schreiben. Ich mein, dass ist doch wohl logisch, dass Weiß Kreuz oder andere Animes/Mangas mir nicht gehört. Sowas weiß man doch. Darf ich hiermit um Erlaubnis bitten, den Disclaimer nicht mehr schreiben zu müssen? Um ein bisschen Stimmung (-_-°) reinzubringen, habe ich ihn in Englisch geschrieben.   
Irgendwie bin ich heute komisch drauf... Woran das wohl liegt?  
Und ich gebe es zu. Den Titel habe ich Feros geklaut.Tschuldige.  
Die letzten Worte am Ende brauch nur der lesen, der die Zeit hat. Ist also für Leute die langeweile haben.  
  
Grüße: MIUU! 1: Du bist seltsam.  
2: ich libe deine geschichten.  
3: Wie machst du das mit diesem Blick zur Seite? -_,- Irgendwie so hast du mal was geschickt, nur das da noch 'Augen' waren.  
Cat  
Kasai  
alias_Bombay  
  
*...* - betont  
... - Telepathie  
//...// - Erinnerungen/ Schuldig's Folterterror *pfeif*  
/.../ - Gedanken   
"..." - Gesprochen  
'...' - ironisch gemeinte Wörter  
- Szenen-/ Zeitwechsel  
? - Fragezeichen... ^_^° Tja, bin halt doch zur Zeit etwas komisch drauf.   
  
I hate you, my love  
  
Langsam ging er an den Häuserwänden der Gebäude vom Industriegelände vorbei und stützte sich immer wieder an ihnen ab, während er sich die Seite hielt. Dann blieb er stehen und fiel auf seine Kniee. Er atmete schwer ein und aus. Als er versuchte sich aufzurappeln fiel er sofort wieder hin. Die drei tiefen Schnitte, welche sich vom Bauch um die Seite herum befanden, rissen wieder auf und Blut strömte herraus. Langsam öffnete er seine Jacke und legte sie neben sich hin, dann besah er sich die Schnittwunden. Es würde noch lange dauern bis sie verheilten. Der Junge versuchte die Wunde mit seiner Jacke abzudrücken, damit er nicht zu viel Blut verlor. Dann lehnte er sich zurück gegen die Wand und starrte mit leeren Augen in den Himmel  
  
  
  
Er lief so schnell er konnte. Zwar wusste er nicht wohin, doch er verfolgte stur die Blutspur auf dem Boden. Er musste ihn finden, bevor es die anderen taten. Der Gedanke, dass sie es konnten, brachten ihn zum schneller Laufen. Es gab nicht viele Leute um die er sich kümmerte, doch diese Person war eine von denen, um die er sich sorgte. Er lief jetzt noch schneller. Seine Lungen taten ihm weh, doch er hielt nicht an. Er musste ihn finden und zwar schnell.  
  
  
  
Er stand wieder auf und ging auf wackligen Beinen weiter. Doch er kam nicht weit. Plötzlich stand jemand vor ihm und hielt ihn zurück. In seiner hochgehobenen Hand befanden sich vier Darts. Er gab es auf und ließ sich vor seinem Gegner nieder. Es hatte ja eh keinen Sinn. Wie sollte er mit dieser Verletzung flüchten? Langsam schloß er die Augen nachdem er einen kurzen Blick in die des anderen warf, doch der Blonde tat nichts. Er drehte sich um und lief weiter.   
  
"Hier ist er auch nicht."  
  
  
  
/Verdammt! Wo kann er nur sein?/ Er drehte seinen Kopf in jeden Richtung, achtete auf die kleinste Bewegung oder den kleinsten Laut, doch nichts. "Aya!" Der Angsprochene drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht des jüngsten Mitgliedes von Weiß. Bevor der Jüngere weitersprach, vergewissterte er sich, dass die anderen beiden aus der Hörweite waren. "Er ist da drüber." sagte er und deutete mit dem Kopf zu einem kleinen Gebäude. Dann lief er weiter.   
  
"Yohji! Ken!" Beide drehten sich um. "Es ist gut. Wir finden ihn eh nicht mehr." sagte Omi und warf Aya einen prüfenden Blick zu. Auch die anderen beiden sahen abwartend zu ihrem Leader und warteten auf eine Reaktion. Dieser nickte und sie machten sich auf den Weg, das Gelände zu verlassen.  
  
  
  
/Sie gehen./ Erleichtert atmete Nagi auf. Dann drehte er seinen Kopf und sah wieder nach oben. Warum hatte er ihn nicht verraten? Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf. Nein! Er wollte jetzt nicht nachdenken. Davon würde er in diesem Fall nur wieder Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Das hatte er schon zu oft. Wenn er allein an Weiß dachte pochte es in seinem Kopf. Er konnte die vier einfach nicht verstehen.  
  
  
  
"Fahrt ohne mich." sagte Aya und warf sein Katana in das Auto in dem die anderen schon platz genommen hatten. Verwundert sahen ihn Ken und Yohji an. "Ich muss noch was erledigen." meinte er und sah zu Omi. Dann beugte er sich zu ihn rüber und flüsterte ihm ein "Danke" ins Ohr, von dem der Jüngste rot anlief. Dann drehte der Rotschopf sich um und ging zum Gelände zurück.  
  
  
  
Nagi fielen die Augen zu, doch als er Fußschritte hörte sprangen sie wieder auf und er sah ängstlich in die Richtung aus der sie kamen. Vor ihm stand Aya und ging grade auf ihn zu. Langsam ließ er sich neben Nagi nieder und entfernte die Jacke von der Wunde.  
  
"Es tut mir leid." flüsterte er und drückte die Jacke wieder auf die Wunde. Nagi schüttelte nur den Kopf und starrte wieder in den Sternenhimmel. Als er die Hände des anderen auf seinen Wangen spürte wandte er seinen Blick auf ihn und lächelte ihn schwach an. Der Rothaarige zog den Kopf des anderen langsam zu sich und hauchte ihn einen schwachen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
  
  
  
Sie sahen sich suchend um. "Und du bist dir sicher, dass er sich noch hier aufhält?" Sein Freund nickte. "Na dann. Wollen wir ihn mal finden."  
  
  
  
"Warum bist du hier?" fragte Nagi ängstlich und sah zu Aya hoch. "Ken hat dich verletzt. Ich konnte dich doch nicht allein lassen." Der Jüngere lehnte sich an ihn und sah ihn lächelnd an. "Und wenn Schwarz kommt?" Aya schüttelte den Kopf. "Du hast dein Katana nicht bei dir." meinte er ängstlich. Doch das Weiß-Mitglied schien immer noch die Ruhe in Person zu sein und küsste Nagi nochmal. "Soll ich dich nach Hause bringen?"  
  
  
  
"Da ist er." Crawford sah zu einem kleinen Gebäude von dem zwei Personen aus den Schatten traten. Die Kleinere von dem anderen gestützt, doch plötzlich hob die größere Person den anderen auf seine Arme und trug ihn.  
  
  
  
Nagi schlang seine Arme um Ayas Hals und kuschelte sich an den anderen, als er ihn noch einen Kuss gab. "Lass mich nie mehr los." flüsterte er lächelnd und schloß die Augen, als Aya plötzlich stehen blieb. Der Jüngere sah auf und blickte in das starre Gesicht seines Kois, dann drehte er seinen Kopf und erblickte Schuldig und Crawford, welche auf ihn zukamen.  
  
"Hi." Der Deutsche lächelte Nagi und Aya an. Dann wandte er seinen Kopf zu dem Leader von Schwarz. "Findest du das nicht auch süß, Brad?" Der Angesprochene starrte den Rothaarige von Weiß an. Dann zog er seine Waffe und richtete sie auf ihn. "Kommt mit!"  
  
Abyssian ging an den anderen beiden Schwarz-Mitglieder vorbei. Plötzlich zog Nagi den Kopf des Rothaarigen runter und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Danach bewegte er seinen Mund zu dem Ohr des anderen und flüsterte etwas hinein. Aya nickte und ließ Nagi von seinen Armen.  
  
Crawford musterte die beiden mit einem finsteren Blick, während Schuldigs Lächeln immer größer wurde. Dann sah der Deutsche zu dem Dunkelhaarigen und schlug ihn leicht auf die Schulter. "Ach komm. So schlimm ist das doch gar nicht." Der Amerikaner hob fragend eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts weiter.  
  
Sobald die vier am Auto von Schwarz ankamen öffnete Farfarello auch schon die Tür und warf allen ein Lächeln entgegen. Ein sehr sadistisches, aber immer hin ein Lächeln. Aya warf einen kurzen Blick auf Nagi, doch dieser sah zu seinen beiden Freunden und hob fragend eine Augenbrauen. "Vorsichtsmaßnahme." war das Einzige was Schuldig antwortete.  
  
"Steig ein!" Um seine Aussage zu unterstreichen drückte der Amerikaner Aya die Waffe in den Rücken. Sofort stiegen Nagi und Aya[1] ins Auto und bald folgten auch Schuldig und Crawford.  
  
  
  
Während der Autofahrt wurde nicht viel geredet. Nur Schuldig schien sich ab und zu mit dem Amerikaner neben sich zu unterhalten.  
  
Er ist so brav. meinte der Rothaarige und warf einen kurzen Blick auf Aya, welcher aus dem Fenster starrte und Nagis Hand festhielt. Dieser lehnte sich an die Schulter des Älteren und hatte die Augen geschlossen.  
  
Das ist wegen Nagi. entgegnete Crawford. Er denkt wohl, er kann ihn jetzt nicht mit uns alleine lassen. Der Deutsche schüttelte den Kopf. Eigentlich denkt er nur, er kann ihn nicht mit der Wunde bei uns lassen. Wir sollen sie endlich versorgen. Ist sie schlimm? Schuldig nickte und lehnte sich im Sitz zurück.  
  
Plötzlich trat der Schwarzhaarige ohne Vorwarnung auf die Bremse. Alle wandten ihren Blick zu ihrem Fahrer und sah ihn vorwurfsvoll (Schu, Farfie und Na-chan) bzw. tödlich (Aya) an. Doch ihm war es egal. Er stand auf und ging zum Kofferrraum.  
  
Aya ist wütend. Er meinte du wärst ein Baka und Nagis Wunde könnte wegen dir wieder aufgehen. Der Angesprochene grummelte und schloß den Kofferraum. Dann ging er zu Farfarello's Seite und öffnete sie. Er stellte einen kleinen Koffer auf den Schoß des Iren und ging dann zurück zur Fahrerseite.  
  
Neugierig kam Nagi auf Farfarello zu und betrachtete mit ihm den Koffer. Dann sahen sie sich in die Augen und der Blick des Weißhaarigen wanderte von dem Gesicht des Jungen zur Seite. Seine Hand fuhr über die Wunde und der Junge zuckte kurz zusammen, dann sah er wieder zu Farfarello, der nun langsam die Hand zu Nagis Gesicht führte. "Was hast du schon wieder angestellt?" fragte er lächelnd.  
  
Plötzlich wurde seine Hand festgehalten und von Nagi weggezogen. Irritiert sah der Ire auf und starrte in das Gesicht des Weißmitgliedes, welches alles aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtet hatte. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen hob er den Jüngeren auf seinen Schoß und stellte dann den Koffer zwischen den Weißhaarigen und sich. "Ich mach das." murmelte er und öffnete den Koffer.  
  
Schuldig beobachtete das Schauspiel amüsiert. Er ist eifersüchtig, Brad. Er sah den Amerikaner an und bemerkte, dass dieser leicht mit den Zähnen knirschte, dann flog sein Blick über Aya und Nagi zu Farfarello, welcher sich wütend zurücklehnte und das Weiß-Mitglied beobachtete, wie es Nagi's Wunde versorgte.  
  
"Irgendwie seid ihr alle eifersüchtig."   
"SCHNAUZE DEUTSCHER!"[2] kam es plötzlich von Farfarello, Brad und Aya. Der Angeschriene lehnte sich zurück und schenkte jedem einen mental tötenden Blick, während Nagi erschöpft und genervt den Kopf auf Crawford's Sitz fallen ließ.  
  
  
  
Sie kamen an einem Haus irgendwo im Nirgendwo an. Es war eingeschlossen vom Wald und nirgendwo war ein anderes Haus oder sonstiges Anzeichen von menschlichem Leben erkennbar. Sobald alle fünf ausgestiegen waren zückte Crawford sofort seine Waffe und drückte sie dem Rothaarigen Assassin in den Rücken. Er brachte ihn ins Haus, während Schuldig sich um Nagi kümmerte und ihn in eines der Zimmer im ersten Stock brachte.  
  
  
  
Aya folgte dem Leader von Schwarz bis er vor einer Eisentür anhielt. "Das ist Farfarello's 'Zimmer'." sagte der Amerikaner und stieß seinen Gefangenen in den Raum. "Vorerst bist du OHNE Farfarello eingespeert, aber wenn du nicht kooperierst wird er dir bald Gesellschaft leisten."  
  
  
  
"Gut gemacht." sagte Schuldig und schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter. "Also als du ihn geküsst hast und nachher im Auto... ich dachte wirklich ihr wärt ein Paar." Der Jüngere setzte sich auf sein Bett und sah seinen Freund desinteressiert an. "Wann bekomme ich mein Geld?" fragte er und sah sich seine Wunde an. "Hm?" Nagi sah auf. "Na, das Geld, was ich bekommen sollte, wenn ich mich bei dieser Misson mit *Absicht* verletzten lasse." Der Deutsche nickte. "Morgen. Du weißt, dass wir Aya nur entführt haben, weil er dir nichts gesagt hat?" Nagi nickte. "Ist mir schon klar. Aber ich bin der Meinung, dass ihr noch hättet warten können. Ihr seid zu ungeduldig. Irgendwann hätte ich schon was über Weiß herrausgefunden. Aber warum eigentlich Aya? Dieser Eisklotz?" "Frag mich später noch mal. Ruh' dich aus." Damit verließ Schuldig das Zimmer und ließ Nagi alleine  
  
  
  
"Also gut. Fangen wir an." sagte Crawford, nachdem er Aya in der Zelle mit den Handgelenken angekettet hatte. "Wer ist Weiß? Wo ist euer Versteck? Wer steckt hinter Weiß?"  
  
Aya antwortete nicht, sondern wandte nur den Kopf ab. "So, du willst nicht antworten?" Der Rothaarige schwieg immer noch. "Soll ich Nagi fragen?" Plötzlich sah Aya ihn an und schien ihn mit Blicken töten zu wollen. [3] "Na, na." Crawford drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Bevor er die Tür zu fallen ließ hörte er noch, wie Aya ihm zurief, dass Nagi nichts wusste. Doch er wusste es schon, denn wenn der Junge was wissen würde, hätte er es erzählt.  
  
  
  
Nagi schlich die beiden Treppen bis zum Keller runter. Er stellt das Tablett, welches er in der Hand hielt, ab, um die Tür öffnen zu können. [4] Dann betrat er den Raum und suchte ihn mit den Augen nach Aya ab. Als er ihn fand ging er auf ihn zu und stellte das Tablett vor ihm ab.  
  
"O-genki desuka."(1) fragte er und lächelte schüchtern und erschöpft. "Ii. Anata wa."(2) Nagis Augen weiteten sich überrascht. "Warum ich?" Aya sah ihn verständnislos an. "Crawford wollte mit dir 'reden'."  
  
  
  
Schuldig lächelte und drehte sich zu Crawford um. "Ne Brad. Dir passt es immer noch nicht, dass wir es auf diese Art und Weise versucht haben, richtig?" Der Angesprochene nickte. "Und erst recht nicht, dass Nagi dafür Geld bekommen soll, oder?" Wieder nickte Crawford. "Gott, bin ich gut. Und das alles OHNE Telepathie." Der Amerikaner knirschte mit den Zähnen. Ihm gefiel es überhaupt nicht, so leicht zu durchschauen zu sein. "Ist es eigentlich nur das Geld?" Als er keine Antwort bekam stupste der Telepath seinen Freund leicht an. "Ich schmeiß dich aus dem Bett, wenn du mich nicht schlafen lässt." Schuldig schnaubte und drehte sich weg. "Ja." hörte er plötzlich und sein Grinsen wurde wieder breiter.  
  
"Brad? Er ist gerade bei ihm."  
"Lass mich!"  
"Hast du keine Angst, er könnte ihn vielleicht doch lieben?"  
"Nicht Nagi."  
"Du Bra~ad?"  
"WAS?" [5]   
"Glaubst du Nagi hat wirklich nicht mehr von uns preis gegeben, als er durfte?"  
"Bestimmt."  
"Nagi ist ein guter Schauspieler. Vielleicht hat er den Beruf verfehlt."  
"SCHNAUZE!"  
"Noch was."  
"Verdammt Schuldig."  
"Watakushi wa anata o-ai shimasu."(3)  
...  
"Ich weiß."  
  
  
  
"Wenn du ihnen die Informationen gibts, lassen sie dich gehen." Nagi lehnte sich gegen Ayas Schulter und schloss die Augen. "Oder sie töten mich. Was offensichtlich ist, denn ich weiß jetzt, wo ihr euch versteckt." Der Jüngere sah ihn ruhig an. "Schwarz sieht weiß nicht als Bedrohung an, Aya. Ihr seid mehr ein Spielzeug. Außerdem würde ich das nicht zulassen."   
  
Aya beugte sich, soweit es die Ketten erlaubten, zu Nagi runter und küsste ihn. Auf einmal störte es den Rothaarigen angekettet zu sein [6]. Er richtete sich auf und zog Nagi mit sich hoch, sodass er den Jüngeren richtig zu sich ziehen und seinen Körper fühlen konnte.  
  
  
  
Er verließ den Raum und lehnte sich an die Tür. Als er ein leises Geräusch hörte, sah er unauffällig zur Seite, dann wischte er sich mit dem Ärmel über den Mund. "Hoffentlich war das der letzte Kuss." flüsterte er mehr zu sich selbst als er auf den Boden spuckte. Dann ging er den Flur zur Treppe entlang.   
  
Plötzlich wurde er von jemandem am Handgelenk festgehalten. Nagi sah auf und blickte in das goldene Auge von Farfarello. "Das musst du bei mir nicht machen." flüsterte der Ire und grinste sadistisch.  
  
  
  
"Morgen Sweety." sagte der Deutsche fröhlich und zog die Bettdecke von Nagi weg. Dieser öffnete verschlafen seine Augen und holte sich seine Decke via Telekinese vom anderen zurück. "Ah, come on, little brat." Und wieder zog Schuldig an der Decke des Jüngeren. Doch er hielt sie fest mit seiner Telekinse auf seinen Körper.  
  
"Unser Kätzchen wird jetzt von Farfarello 'befragt'." Schuldig grinste sadistisch und wartete auf irgendeine ungewohnte Reaktion von Nagi doch nichts passierte. Fast nichts. Plötzlich ließ die Konzentration des Telekinteten nach und der Rothaarige flog samt der Decke in den Wandschrank.  
  
Brummelnd hielt er sich den Kopf. "Ach das meinte Brad mit: zieh nicht an Bettdecken." Immer noch den Kopf haltend richtete Schuldig sich auf und sah zu Nagi. "Was war das?" "Ich war kurz vorm Einschlafen. Da werden meine Kräfte schwächer." sagte er und setzte sich auf die Bettkante seines Bettes. "Und Aya hat dir wirklich nichts gesagt?" Der Junge nickte. "Nichts außer die richtigen Vornamen seiner Freunde."  
  
/Entweder es ist die Wahrheit oder er weiß mehr und will es uns doch nicht sagen. Spätestens, wenn Farfarello mit unserem Kätzchen fertig ist muss der Kleine was sagen, wenn er ihn liebt./  
  
Ist ja alles schön und gut, aber musst du in MEINEM Kopf denken?  
Sorry Brad.  
Schick Nagi zu mir.  
OK.  
  
Schuldig drehte sich zu den Jungen um, welcher gerade dabei war seine Jacke anzuziehen. "Warte!" Der Brünette sah seinen Partner fragend an. Schuldig ging auf ihn zu und betrachtete die Wunde.  
  
/Irre ich mich, oder hat er einen Schnitt mehr?/  
SCHULDIG!  
Ups...  
  
"Wie fühlst du dich?"   
"Gut."  
"Brad will dich sehen. Wird bestimmt schmerzhaft."  
Nagi nickte. "Dafür bekomme ich aber doppelt soviel."  
"Er wird dich töten."  
"Nicht wenn du mit ihm redest."  
  
  
  
Er hatte die Nase voll. Dieser verdammte Weiß sollte endlich reden. Crawfords Fragen zu beantworten würde ihn schon nicht töten.  
  
... Naja. Doch. Eigentlich schon. Sobald sie die benötigten Informationen hatten, würde Crawford ihn töten lassen. Und Nagi hatte diese 'ehrenvolle' Aufgabe.  
  
Der Telekinet betrachtete sich im Spiegel und fuhr leicht über seine grün-blaue Wange.  
  
//Wenn du nicht verletzt bist, wird er nicht glauben, dass wir dich nach Informationen ausgefragt haben.//  
  
Verdammt er WAR verletzt. Hatten sie nicht bemerkt, was Farfarello mit ihm gemacht hatte? Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und sah wütend zu Schuldig.  
  
"Was?" Nagi wandte seinen Blick wieder zum Spiegel und starrte den Rothaarigen dadurch an. "Was will er als nächstes machen, wenn dieser Weiß nicht redet? Mich vergewaltigen? Warum muss ich für ihn mit leiden?" Sein Partner sah ihn forschend an. "Er liebt dich, also wird es nicht soweit kommen." meinte er ruhig und drückte ihm ein Tablett und einen Erste-Hilfe-Kasten in die Hand. "Besuch ihn jetzt! Unser Kätzchen muss dich doch so sehen." Nagi knurrte leicht, doch dann nahm er die beiden Sachen entgegen. "Wenn ich wiederkomme musst du mir noch meine Frage beantworten."  
  
  
  
"Nagi?" Aya sah auf und blickte den anderen fragend an. "Genki desu." sagte der Brünette und ging schnell auf den Rothaarigen zu. "Genki desuka." Aya nickte und betrachtete dann den Jungen, welcher sich vor ihn hinkniete, skeptisch.  
  
Aya hatte überall kleinere Schnittwunden, aber nichts Ernstes. Der Junge öffnete den Koffer und holte Tupfer und eine Flasche mit Jod herraus. Auf den Tupfer machte er ein paar Tropfen Jod und sah dann ratlos auf Aya's Körper.  
  
Wo sollte er anfangen?  
  
Dann warf er einen Blick auf die Ketten. Er löste sie und ließ die Hände des anderen frei.  
  
"Ich muss die nachher aber wieder ranmachen."  
  
Aya nickte. Nagi zog nun das zerfetzte T-Shirt des Weiß' aus und betupfte die einzelnen Schnittwunden. Ab und zu zuckte der Körper zusammen, doch der Junge ließ sich daran nicht stören. Als er den Oberkörper versorgt hatte rückte er näher an Aya heran um nachzusehen, ob Farfarello ihn auch am Rücken verletzt hatte. So versorgte er alle Wunden, während der Rothaarige ihn dabei zusah und leicht lächelte.  
  
  
  
"Uhm. Das Kätzchen ist ja sooo süüß!" Schuldig grinste Crawford über den Tisch an und dann wanderte sein Blick zu Farfarello. "Was ich dich fragen wollte: Was hast du gestern mit Nagi gemacht?" Der Ire sah auf und bemerkte Crawfords stechenden Blick. "Er wollte mich reinlegen, also habe ich ein bisschen mit ihm Gott-verletzen gespielt." "Autsch." war der einzige Kommentar des Deutschen. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf Farfarello's Gedanken um herraus zu finden womit der Jüngere ihn reinlegen wollte, fand aber nur die Erinnerung, in der aber nichts besonderes zu finden war. So ließ er es und vertrieb sich die Zeit mit dem Lesen von Aya's Gedanken, welche seiner Meinung nach nicht süßer hätten sein können.  
  
  
  
Nachdem Nagi alle Wunden gefunden hatte, reichte er er seinem 'Patienten' die Reisschüssel vom Tablett und einen Löffel. Irritiert sah Aya darauf und hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Ein leichter Rotschimmer schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Jüngeren, als er zu erklären began. "Crawford ist Amerikaner und er braucht das Besteck, genauso wie die anderen beiden. Aber wenn du Stäbchen willst hol' ich dir welche." Und schon stand er auf, wurde aber von dem anderen festgehalten und zu ihn gezogen.  
  
"Bleib." flüsterte er und fuhr dann zärtlich über die Wange seines Freundes. "Wer war das? Crawford? Wollte er Informationen von dir?" Der Junge nickte unsicher und ließ zu, dass Aya ihn zu sich zog. Er setzte sich zwischen die Beine des Älteren und lehnte sich gegen dessen Oberkörper. Der Rotschopf schlang seine Arme um die Taille des anderen und drückte ihn gegen sich, während er sich an die Wand lehnte.  
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
...  
  
"Ich weiß."  
  
  
  
"Ich schwör's dir. Würde ich es nicht besser wissen, ich würde sagen, sie wären *wirklich* ein Paar." Crawford gab den Deutschen einen mordenen Blick und sah dann ebenfalls durch das Fenster der Tür. Dann öffnete er sie und warf Nagi einen strafenden Blick zu. Dieser erwiederte ihn gleichgültig und befreite sich aus der Umarmung.  
  
"Häng ihn wieder auf!"  
"BRAD!"  
  
Der Angesprochene schenkte Schuldig einen fragenden Blick. "Das heißt, kette ihn wieder an." Crawford verdrehte die Augen und sah dann wieder zu Nagi.  
  
"Verlass den Raum!"  
  
Der Brünette nickte und ging an Crawford vorbei, wurde von diesem aber nochmal zurückgehalten. Er flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin ihm Nagi einen bissigen Blick zuwarf und etwas von Archloch redete. Dann verließ er den Raum.  
  
"So. Hast du mir was zu sagen?"   
  
Aya nickte und sah den Amerikaner wütend an. "Lass Nagi in Ruhe oder ich werde dich töten." "Große Töne für jemandem in deiner Situation. Schuldig?"  
Der Angesprochene sah zu seinen Freund und grinste dann sadistisch. "Du bist dran'." Damit verließ auch Crawford die Zelle.  
  
Nun waren nur noch die beiden Rotschöpfe im Raum. Der Deutsche ging vor Aya in die Hocke und sein Grinsen wurde etwas breiter. "Hm. Was mach ich nur mit dir? Ah ja, ich weiß. Ich kenn' da etwas, was dich sicher bricht." Aya sah ihn wütend und neugierig zugleich an. "Du bist so zahm. Ist das Nagi's Schuld? Willst du ihm keinen Ärger machen und lässt dich deshalb foltern?" Der Angesprochene antwortete nicht. Schuldig kannte ja sowieso die Antwort. "Für deine Schwester Aya-chan würdest du das auch machen, ne?" Aya's Augen weiteten sich. "Ich bin nicht für physische Schmerzen wie unser kleiner Ire. Psychische sind doch viel, viel quallvoller, oder? Wann hast du das letzte Mal ihren Unfall gesehen?" "Du Bastard." "Ja ja, ich weiß und vielleicht finde ich ja noch andere Sachen. Weißt du eigentlich was gestern passiert war, nachdem unser Jüngster dich verlassen hatte? Nein? Na dann, viel Spaß beim angucken." Damit stand der Deutsche auf und ging zur Tür. "Ich würde ja gerne wissen, warum unser Farfie das gemacht hat."   
  
  
  
Aya schüttelte den Kopf. Wollte versuchen diese Gedanken loszuwerden, doch es half nichts. Schmerzend hielt er sich den Kopf und drückte immer fester zu bis er ihm wehtat, doch es half nichts. Er schloß die Augen, in der Hoffnung, die Bilder würden verschwinden, doch sie taten es nicht. Und mit jedem Bild mehr, welches sich in seinen Kopf schlich wurde er immer wütender und zugleich verletzlicher.  
  
  
  
Nagi sah Schuldig abwartend an, doch dieser machte noch keine Anstalten auf die Frage zu antworten, die der Junge ihm gestellt hatte. Dabei war sie so einfach. "Warum Aya? Und warum ich?"  
  
Der Deutsche lehnte sich zurück und musterte den Jüngeren. "Die Frage ist leicht zu beantworten. Er - weil er dich liebte und du - ja, weil er dich halt liebt, wieso auch immer." "Pädophilie." warf Nagi ein und sah weiter zu Schuldig. Dieser grinste über den Kommentar.  
  
"Darf ich dich jetzt auch was fragen?" Der Jüngere nickte unsicher. "Was könnte Farfarello mir erzählen, was dir nicht passt?" Nagi seufzte. Eigentlich wollte er es nicht erzählen. Dafür hatte er sogar einen weiteren Schnitt an seiner Wunde akzeptiert und das tat wirklich weh.   
  
"Autsch." Der Japaner sah wütend auf. "Lass meine Gedanken in Ruhe." "Yeah, yeah. Erzähl oder es wird sehr, *sehr* schmerzhaft." Der Junge resignierte und fing an. "Ich war gestern Abend bei ihm und dachte, wenn ich ihm etwas über die Takatoris erzähle, wird er zutraulicher." "Ist das alles?" Nagi nickte und sah seinen Partner fragend an. Warum war der so ruhig?  
  
"Solange du nichts mehr über Schwarz erzählst ist es ok. Zumindest meiner Meinung nach. Brad würde dich vermutlich töten, also schweigen wir einfach, ja?" "Vielleicht hätte er ja noch was erzählt, aber ihr musstet ihn ja wütend machen." "Apropos wütend. Spätestens jetzt ist er *wirklich* wütend."  
  
Der Junge hob fragend eine Augenbraue.  
  
  
  
//"Hör auf." Nagi befreite sein Handgelenk von Farfarello's Griff und ging an ihm vorbei. Doch der Ire folgte ihm und beobachtete den Kleinere grinsend. "Und was heißt hier überhaupt: "Das musst du bei mir nicht machen."?" "Du weißt was ich meine." Der Telekinet wandte sich wütend auf der Treppe um. Doch dann entspannten sich seine Züge und er lächelte müde. "Lass mich bitte in Ruhe. Ich will schlafen, ja?" "Das zieht bei mir nicht." Wieder wurde der Jüngere wütend. "Und? Was willst du jetzt machen? Zu Mama* laufen und petzen?" Farfarello grinste sadistisch und holte ein Messer hervor. Nagi wich einen Schritt zurück. "Du hast die Wahl. Arm? Bein? Brust?" "Gar nicht." "Ich habe alles gehört. Ich könnte es Schuldig erzählen." Der Junge seufzte ergebend und ging auf den Iren zu.//  
  
  
  
Er wollte es nicht sehen. Nicht dieses sadistische Grinsen. Der Schmerz im Gesicht seines Kois. Wollte nicht sehen wie der zarte und zerbrechliche Körper immer wieder neu mit dem Messer attakiert wurde und immer wieder neue blutende Wunden verursachte.  
  
  
  
"Aber er hat mich doch gar nicht so oft verletzt." sagte er verwirrt, nachdem Schuldig ihm zeigte, was er Aya gezeigt hatte. "Nur ein Schnitt." Der Deutsche grinste sadistisch und nickte. "Ich weiß" "Aha. Und? Was zeigst du ihm noch?" Schuldig grinste nur wieder. "Sieh selbst!"  
  
...  
  
"Seine Schwester?"  
  
  
  
//Er drehte sich überrascht um und sah sie, seine Schwester. Er lief zu ihr und schüttelte ihren kraftlosen Körper. Wut und Angst mischten sich und zerbrachen ihn sein Herz. Wut - wegen seiner Ohnmacht. Wut - weil er nichts für sie tun konnte. Angst - weil er nicht weiß, was seine kleine Schwester hat.  
  
Wütend und ängstlich sah er dem Auto nach und in ihm sah er ihn. Reiji Takatori.//   
  
  
  
//Erschrocken fiel er nach hinten und landete hart auf den Boden. Nachdem der Schreck verschwunden war starrte er den anderen wütend an. "Warum tust du das? Warum schlägst du mich?" Doch Crawford lächelte nur kühl auf ihn hinab. "Wenn er nicht endlich redet wird es mehr als nur das. Verstanden?"//  
  
  
  
Nagi schlug mit seiner Hand in das Gesicht und sah seinen Partner peinlich berührt an. "Das musstest du ihm nicht zeigen." Doch sein Partner - auch Schuldig genannt - lachte nur kurz auf. "Er muss doch wissen was dich erwartet, wenn er nicht redet. Los! Besuch ihn!" forderte er den Jungen auf. Dieser stand widerwillig auf und verließ den Raum.  
  
  
  
Er öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und sah herein. Das Licht des Flures ließ seinen Schatten auf die am Boden knieende Person werfen. Der Atem der Person ging schwer und er starrte die ganze Zeit auf den Boden.  
  
"Aya. Daijobu desuka."(4)  
  
Als er die bekannte Stimme hörte sah er schnell auf. Sein Blick traf den des Jüngeren und der konnte Freude darin lesen. Freude, dass sein Freund wieder bei ihm war.  
  
"Nagi, komm her." befahl er und das Schwarz-Mitglied folgte unsicher der Anweisung. Aya sah ihn wütend an. "A... Aya?" Der Junge kniete sich vor ihm hin. "Nagi..." Seine Stimme klang jetzt wieder sanfter und sein Blick verwandelte sich wieder und trotzdem fühlte Nagi sich unwohl. "... Sag mir die Wahrheit..." Erst schien der Junge verwirrt, bis er die Ergänzung hörte. "... hat Farfarello dich wirklich so verletzt?"  
  
Der Brünette lächelte sanft und legte eine Hand auf die Schulter des Älteren, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Und das mit Crawford?" Er nickte und ließ sich im Schneidersitz vor Aya nieder.  
  
"Daijobu desuka." fragte er nochmal und wieder nickte der andere.  
  
"Usótsuki.(5)"   
  
  
  
"Wo ist Nagi?" Schuldig sah auf und erblickte Crawford, der in die Küche gestürmt kam. "Bei unserem Haustier." antwortete er und stellte sein Glas Milch [7] auf den Tisch. "Hol' ihn!"  
  
Nagi!  
Komme.  
"Schon passiert."  
  
  
  
Seit Stunden hockte er vor dem Computer und so langsam bekam er Rücken-, Nacken- und Kopfschmerzen, wobei Letzteres wohl ehr von einem gewissen Deutschen kam, als von der Arbeit.  
  
"... blablabla... ärgerlich im Bett... blablabla... Brad zuviel arbeitet... blablabla... nicht ausgelastet... blablabla... neues Opfer... blablabla... kein Beischlaf..."  
"SCHULDIG!"  
  
Auch Nagi's Konzentration und Ignoranz hatten irgendwann ihre Grenzen und besagter Deutscher hatte sie soeben überschritten.  
  
"Hör zu Schuldig!" fing er wütend an. "Es ist mir verdammt noch mal egal, ob du genug Sex kriegst oder nicht. Es ist mir auch egal, dass Crawford keine Zeit hat. ICH MUSS ARBEITEN!!! Und ICH bekomme den Ärger, wenn ich nicht rechtzeitig fertig werde. Also nerv jemand anderes."  
  
Schuldig sah den aufbrausenden Jungen mit dem unschuldigsten Blick[8] den er besaß[9] an. "Sieh mich nicht so an. Verschwinde!"  
"Aber Nagi...."  
"Nerv Aya."  
  
Schuldig lächelte seinen Freund sadistisch an.  
  
"Das ist eine gute Idee." Damit sprang er auf. "Mach alles klar für die Mission in drei Tagen." Der Junge nickte und drehte sich wieder zu seinem PC.  
  
  
  
Es stand drei zu drei.   
  
Weiß gegen Schwarz.  
  
Und beiden Gruppen fehlte der Leader.   
  
Nagi stand gelangweilt gegen eine Wand gelehnt und betrachtete seinen üblichen Gegner desinteressiert. Auf eine Aufforderung von Schuldig, stieß sich der Junge von der Wand ab und ging auf seine Freunde zu.  
  
"Wo ist Aya?" hörte er plötzlich die Stimme Bombays. Er sah ihn an und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung." Der Jüngste von Weiß knurrte und ging einen Schritt vor. "Ich hätte dich töten sollen." "Vermutlich."  
  
Schuldig beobachtete beide mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, während Farfarello mit seinen Messern spielte aber dabei die anderen beiden Weiß-Mitglieder nie aus dem Auge ließ. Diese taten es dem Iren gleich,[10] wirkten aber etwas durcheinander.  
  
Omi knurrte wieder und sprintete plötzlich auf Nagi zu. Ohne, dass er rechzeitig reagieren konnte, wurde er von dem Weiß zu Boden gedrückt. Dann merkte er, wie Bombay seine Faust hob und zu schlug. Immer wieder.  
  
Sobald Schuldig und Farfarello eingreifen wollten griffen sie auch schon Omi's Freunde an. Doch Nagi brauchte -wollte- auch keine Hilfe. Nachdem der Ältere sich etwas beruhigt hatte benutzte der Telekinet seine Kräfte um den Blonden von sich zu reißen und ihn an die nächste Wand zunageln. Leicht benommen von den Schlägen stand er auf und ging zu Omi .  
  
"Ich hoffe du hattest deinen Spaß, Omi." Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, während er sich mit der anderen über den blutenden Mund und Nase fuhr. "Nenn mich nicht Omi." fauchte sein Feind und versuchte sich zu befreien, doch Nagi war stärker. "Wäre dir Mamoru lieber?" Kalt lächelte er seinen Gegenüber an und er hob fragend eine Augenbraue. "Du miese Ratte." Der Brünette nickte und seine Hand wanderte über die Seiten, den Taschen entlang zum Bauch des Bombays. Dann stellte er sich auf die Zehe. "Stell dich darauf ein, dass du Aya bald wiedersiehst." Damit stieß er kurz mit seiner Kraft in den Bauch des Jungen, welcher daraufhin in Ohnmacht fiel.  
  
Nagi ließ den kraftlosen Körper zu Boden fallen, dann drehte er sich zu Farfarello und Schuldig, die sichtlich viel Spaß daran hatten, mit den anderen beiden Weiß' zu spielen. Er benutzte seine Telekinese um Yohji und Ken von ihren jeweiligen Gegnern zu entfernen und gegen die Wand zu schleudern.  
  
Irritiert sahen seine Kameraden ihn an. "Lasst uns gehen." meinte er nur und drehte sich weg.   
"Hey! Nur weil du schlechte Laune hast, musst du uns nicht unseren Spaß nehmen."   
"Schnauze!"   
"Oi! Ein zweiter Crawford verletzt Gott."  
"Nicht nur ihn." meinte der Deutsche und beugte sich grinsend zu den Iren runter.  
  
  
  
"Siehst gut aus. So kannst du ihm gleich sein Essen bringen." Crawford stand neben Schuldig, welcher sich am Türrahmen gelehnt hatte, und betrachtete Nagi im Spiegel. Besagter Junge knurrte nur und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Gesicht zu.   
  
Nasenbluten. Aufgerissene Lippen. Eine geschwollene Wange. Letzteres nichts Unbekanntes mehr.  
  
"Wenn ihr wüsstet wie sehr ich euch hasse." Der Amerikaner nickte nur und ging dann in sein Arbeitszimmer.  
  
"Manchmal frage ich mich ehrlich, ob er einem überhaupt zuhört. Und dann frage ich mich, warum ich mich das frage." meinte Schuldig und sah Nagi fragend an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Hat Aya schon geredet?"   
  
Der Deutsche verneinte die Frage mit einem Kopfschütteln.   
  
"Verdammt! Dieser Kerl soll endlich etwas sagen."  
"Kannst es gar nicht abwarten ihn zu töten, was?"  
  
Der Jüngere nickte und verließ, gefolgt von Schuldig, das Badezimmer.  
  
"Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du so scharf darauf bist ihn zu töten. Ich hätte einen größeren Grund. Der Kerl erinnert mich an Golfschläger."  
"Ein Versprechen."  
"Was?"  
"Ich habe es ihm versprochen."  
"Wann?"  
"Er sagte er würde sterben sobald er redet, also sagt er nichts. Wir werden ihn aber auch töten, wenn er uns zu lästig wird und das weiß er. Deshalb sollte ich ihm versprechen, dass ich ihn töten werde."  
"Wie süß. Hey Nagi, nimm das mit."  
  
Schuldig reichte dem Jüngeren den Erste-Hilfe-Kasten. "Du weisst, dass er heute von Crawford verhört wurde?"  
  
  
  
Er öffnete die Tür. Wie oft war er schon hier unten? Sein Schatten fiel auf die am Boden kauernde Person. Langsam ging er auf ihn zu. In den letzten Tagen hatte er ihn nicht gesehen, hatte zuviel mit der Mission zu tun. Sein Blick wanderte zu Aya. Er war nicht angekettet. Fragend hob er eine Augenbraue.  
  
"Aya?" War das immer das Erste was er sagte? Den Namen des rothaarigen Assassins? Seine Stimme war kaum ein Flüstern und doch nahm sie der Angesprochene wahr, öffnete aber nur leicht die Augen und versuchte zu lächeln. Doch der Schmerz übermannte ihn und das Lächeln verwandelte sich nur in eine komische Verformung der sanften Lippen.  
  
Nagi kniete sich vor ihn hin und richtete ihn sanft auf. Nachdem er den Rothaarigen gemustert hatte lächelte er leicht und flüsterte das Wort "Partnerlook" in das Ohr des anderen und sofort erschien ein sanftes Lächeln, obgleich der Schmerz ihn wieder bei dieser kleinen Bewegung einholte, auf seinen Lippen. Doch schnell wurde er wieder ernst. "Sobald ich frei bin, werde ich dem, der dir das antat töten."  
  
Der Junge schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf und wandte sich dem freien Oberkörper des anderen zu. Er tastete ihn Zentimeter für Zentimeter ab, bis Aya plötzlich zusammen zuckte. Nochmal fuhr er mit der Hand über die Stelle. "Tut das weh?" Aya nickte.  
  
"Warum lassen sie dich zu mir?" fragte er plötzlich. "Vielleicht kann ich dir Informationen entlocken." Aya zog ihn zu sich und umarmte ihn.   
  
"Ich liebe dich."  
"Ich weiß."  
...  
"Du sagst es nicht."  
"Was?"  
"Ich liebe dich."  
  
Der Jüngere richtete sich auf, sah dem anderen in die Augen und hauchte ihn einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. "Ich kann es nicht sagten." sagte er und kuschelte sich an den warmen Oberkörper des anderen.  
  
  
  
"Verdammt Crawford. Hör auf mich zu schlagen!" Er richtete sich vom Boden auf und stellte sich seinem Leader wütend gegenüber. "Du weißt, dass das nichts nützt, sonst hätte dieser Kerl schon längst geredet." Der Amerikaner kehrte dem Jungen den Rücken zu und suchte etwas auf den Schreibtisch. "Ich hab' das Gefühl, dass du deine Wut nur an mir auslassen willst." Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich wieder zu ihm und reichte ihm ein Taschentuch, welches der Junge ihm bissig abnahm. "Ich habe es satt. Er ist jetzt seit über zwei Wochen bei uns. Von wegen er ist leicht zu manipulieren. Verdammt. Halt mich fest oder ich töte ihn."   
  
Nagi verließ Crawfords Büro und steuerte auf die Zelle zu aus der gerade ein grinsender Schuldig kam. Er legte eine Hand um die Schulter seines Freundes und zog ihn mit sich von dem Raum weg. "Na Chibi, wohin des Weges?" "Weiß." zischte der Junge. "Lass gut sein. Farfarello ist gerade bei ihm. Aber zur Zeit ist er komisch. Sonst sehen seine Opfer schlimmer aus, aber unserem Kätzchen hat er kaum ein Haar gekrümt. Vielleicht wurde er ja bestochen." "Baka. Wie lange wollt ihr das noch machen?" Schuldig zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
"Ich habe was über einen Laden heraus gefunden. Bin mir nicht sicher, aber sie scheinen dort zu arbeiten." Der Rothaarige beobachtete den Jüngeren aus dem Augenwinkel, dann grinste er sadistisch. "Außerdem scheint deine Vermutung mit der Pädophillie zu stimmen. Er hat starke Gefühle für klein Bombay." Zu seiner Enttäuschung reagierte Nagi nicht auf den Kommentar.  
  
  
  
Nagi stand vor Ayas Zelle. Er war wütend. *Verdammt* wütend. Schwungvoll und laut öffnete er die Tür und sah zu Aya. Farfarello war nicht bei ihm, doch den Grund kannte er. Er hatte den Iren gesagt er solle Aya nicht verletzten, solange er es nicht ausdrücklich befahl. Doch sein Stolz wurde durch diesen Weiß verletzt. Sein Stolz und...  
  
Plötzlich nahm er eine Bewegung an der Seite wahr. Er drehte sich um und sah den Iren, der an der Wand lehnte und ihn beobachtete. Der Jüngere ging auf Farfarello zu und nahm sich ein Messer mit dem er wieder zu Aya ging. Er hielt es ihm an die Kehle und sah ihm kalt in die Augen.  
  
"Jetzt sag endlich wer zu Weiß gehört, wo euer Versteck ist und wer euer Auftraggeber ist." Irritiert sah der Rotschopf den Jungen an. "Nagi..." Doch seine Stimme verlor sich, als sich die Klinge weiter in sein Fleisch schnitt und Blut hervortrat."Sag's oder ich werde dich töten." "Nagi, du weißt, dass das nicht Gott verletzt." Der Brünette sah Farfarello an und warf ihm dann das Messer zu. "Dann stell sicher, dass Gott verletzt wird." sagte er und ging zur Tür.  
  
"Warum?" Nagi wandte sich an Aya und ging zurück zu den Älteren. Er beugte sich soweit runter, sodass er in dessen Augen blicken konnte. "Weil ich dich hasse, 'Geliebter'." Er lächelte Kühl und gab Aya einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. "Der Letzte." hauchte er. Dann verließ er die Zelle.  
  
  
  
Der Rothaarige bewegte sich nicht. Starrte nur mit leeren Augen grade aus. Selbst als der Berserker ihm das Messer in die Hand rammte gab er keinen Laut von sich. Zwar zuckte er zusammen, doch er blieb stumm.  
  
Der Ire sah ihn an. Wunderte sich, dass sein Opfer nichts sagte, nicht schrie oder sonst einen Laut von sich gab. Er war es gewöhnt, dass sie ohrenbetäubend schrieen und das brachte ihn zum weiter machen. Doch dieser Kerl knurrte noch nicht einmal. Kurze Zeit dachte er, sein Feind wäre in Ohnmacht gefallen oder durch den Blutverlust gestorben, doch dem war nicht so. Ein letztes Mal stocherte er in der Wunde an der Hand rum, doch als Aya wieder nichts sagte, ließ er sich einfach vor dem Weiß nieder und starrte ihn an. In die leeren Augen... starrte in das bleiche Gesicht, nun von Schrammen übersäet... auf die Hand, die schlimmste Wunde die er hatte.   
  
  
  
"Nagi!" Der Junge drehte sich um als er seinen Namen hörte und sah ihn saphirgrüne Augen. Er erkannte seinen Partner und wandte sich um. "Man, du hast ihn verletzt. Der ist seelisch tot. Antworten bekommen wir nicht mehr. Du hättest ihn auch gleich töten können." Sie gingen in die Küche und der Junge holte sich ein Glas aus dem Schrank.   
  
"Kann ich was dafür, dass der so sensibel ist?"   
"Das was ich gesagt habe, stimmt nicht."   
"Sie arbeiten also nicht in einem Laden?"  
"Doch, aber das mit Bombay."  
"Ah."  
  
Schuldig warf dem anderen einen fragenden Blick zu, doch dieser trank ohne jegliche Regung in seinem Gesicht seinen Saft.  
  
"Du kannst ihn nicht lieben."   
  
Nagi hob fragend eine Augenbraue.   
  
"Ich dachte du hättest aus Eifersucht so gehandelt."   
"Ich war wütend, weil Crawford mich schon wieder geschlagen hatte. Außerdem hat der Mistkerl meinen Stolz verletzt. Und selbst wenn, passt doch, oder?" Sein Blick war gelassen, als er zu Schuldig sah. "Zwei Eisblöcke."  
  
Crawford kam in die Küche gestürmt und sah die beiden verärgert an. Über Nagis Gesicht lief ein Lächeln noch bevor er das Wort seines Leaders hörte. "Weiß." Er stand auf und verließ die Küche, ließ die anderen beiden verwirrt im Raum zurück. Hastig riss er die Tür zur Zelle auf und suchte sie nach Farfarello ab. Schnell hatte er ihn gefunden und legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Weiß." flüstert er dem Iren ins Ohr. "Geh zum Hinterausgang." Der Weißhaarige sprang auf, verließ den Raum.  
  
Nagi hielt noch mal an der Tür an und sah zu Aya. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Wunde an der Hand. Ein letzter Blick auf den Rothaarigen und er verließ ebenfalls den Raum.  
  
Aya starrte noch eine Zeitlang zur Tür, durch die sein Freund gerade verschwunden war, bis sich plötzlich seine Ketten lösten und seine Hände freigaben. Er fiel nach vorne und blieb auf den Boden liegen, bis er sich zaghaft aufrichtete und sich, die blutenden Wunden ignorierend, zur Zelltür schleifte um sich dort festzukrallen und Halt zu finden.  
  
Er wollte zu Nagi. Den Grund dessen Hasses herausfinden und das Missverständnis oder was auch immer zu klären. Trotzdem er Farfarello auf ihn hetzte, er glaubte nicht, dass der Junge ihn hasste, ihn wirklich nicht mehr liebte, ansonsten bräuchte er nicht mehr... Doch.  
  
  
  
Ken und Yohji sollten sich von hinten anschleichen, was allerdings nach Siberians Explosion mit Sicherheit KEIN anschleichen mehr war. Spätestens als Schuldig und Crawford aufgetaucht waren, wussten sie es auch. [11]  
  
Farfarello sollte sich am Eingang beschäftigen, und obwohl Nagi meinte, er solle zum Hintereingang gehen, folgte er doch der Anweisung des Amerikaners und kämpfte mit Omi. Der Ire ging auf den Kleinen los und wollte zustechen, als er plötzlich von etwas zurückgehalten wurde. Irritiert drehte er sich um und sah Nagi an.  
  
"Farfarello. Das ist mein Gegner." maulte er und hielt Omi fest, sobald er Farfarello freiließ. "Aber Crawford kämpft gegen meinen Siberian." gab Farfarello trotzig zurück.[12] Doch ein böser Blick des Jungen ließ ihn resignieren und er machte sich auf den Weg zum Hintereingang.  
  
Der Brünette setzte Bombay auf den Boden. "Immer grade aus, die Treppe runter. Er wird dir bestimmt entgegen kommen." Omi nickte und lief an Nagi vorbei. Bevor er aber das Haus betrat hielt der Jüngere ihn fest. "Sag ihm nicht, dass ich euch geholfen habe." Der Blonde nickte konnte sich aber das "Warum?" nicht sparen. "Was soll ich sagen... Er hasst mich." antwortete er und sah traurig zu Boden. "Nein. Das tut er nicht. Warum sollte er das?" Nagi drehte sich zu dem anderen um. "Eifersucht ist was Schlimmes." sagte er und sah in den Himmel. "Geh jetzt." fügte er schnell hinzu. "Arigatou Nagi. Und glaub mir, was auch passiert war, er wird dir vergeben." Damit verschwand der Junge im Haus.  
  
  
  
"Yo, Aya. Na, wie geht's?" Der Blonde schmiß sich neben Aya auf die Couch und betrachtete den Körper des Rothaarigen. "Hast irgendwie Ähnlichkeit mit diesem Farfarello." Yohji lachte, als Aya ihm auf diesen Kommentar hin einen seiner Deathglares schenkte. Dann stand er auf und ging zur Haustür. "Komme spät wieder." "Warte!" Die Tür schon geöffnet drehte der Playboy sich zu seinem Freund um. "Wie hat Omi herrausgefunden, wo ich war?" "Keine Ahnung. Sonst noch was?" Aya schüttelte den Kopf und Yohji verließ das Haus.  
  
Kurz darauf steckte Ken seinen Kopf durch die Tür. "Hey Aya. Brauchst du Hilfe?" Der Angesprochene schüttelte den Kopf und der Fußballer war schon wieder am Gehen, als Aya ihn aufhielt. "Wie hat Omi mich gefunden?" "Ich weiß nicht. Er sagte jemand hätte ihm geholfen. Irgendein Junge. Aber was ich gerne wissen will, ist, wie er Nagi entkommen konnte." Der Rothaarige lächelte. Irritiert sah sein Freund ihn an. "Mach das noch mal!" "Was?" "Du hast gelächelt. Mach das noch mal!" Ken sprang fröhlich neben Aya auf die Couch und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Doch der andere sah ihn nur wütend an, aber Ken lächelte weiter und schien zu warten.   
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"ABER AYA!!! DAS WAR SOOO SÜÜÜÜß!!! ICH WILL ES NOCHMAL SEHEN!!!!!"  
  
"BAKA!"  
  
"AYAAAAAAAAAA! BIIIIITTEEEEEE!!!"  
  
  
  
Nagi rollte sich auf die Seite, da ihn der Rücken weh tat. Doch das war auch nicht viel besser. Er versuchte es auf der anderen Seite und es half nichts. Sein ganzer Körper schmerzte, also stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Leise öffnete er es und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank, den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt und beobachtete die Sterne.  
  
//"Er hat ihn laufen lassen. Farfarello, warum hast du nichts unternommen? Außerdem hat Brad dir befohlen vorne zu bleiben." "Das verletzt Gott." "Du wusstest davon?" "Yup." "Braaaad! Was machen wir nun?" "Steck Farfarello in seine Zwangsjacke und mach mit Nagi was du willst."//  
  
Der Junge seufzte. Schuldig hatte ihm wirklich schwer zugesetzt und nachher noch zu Farfarello in die Zelle gesteckt. Wenigstens hatte der Ire einen seiner 'gesunden' Momente und ließ ihn größten Teils in Ruhe.  
  
//"Ich liebe dich." "Ich weiß." ... "Du sagst es nicht." "Was?" "Ich liebe dich." "Ich kann's nicht nicht."//  
  
//"Er hat starke Gefühle für klein Bombay."//  
  
//"Warum?" "Weil ich dich hasse, 'Geliebter'."//  
  
"Ich liebe dich... Aya."  
  
  
  
Er richtete seinen Blick vom Sternenhimmel zur Tür, als er ein leises Klopfen vernahm. Omi öffnete die Tür einen Spalte und steckte seinen Kopf herein.  
  
"Was ist, Omi?"  
  
Der Blonde schlich ins Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Dann lehnte er sich dagegen und sah zum Boden.  
  
"Er wollte zwar, dass ich es dir nicht sage, aber ohne Nagi, hätten wir dich nicht gefunden. Zumindest nicht so schnell."  
  
Aya nickte und drehte seinen Kopf zum Fenster.  
  
"O-yasumi Aya."(6)  
  
Der Rothaarige gabe keine Antwort, also verließ Omi das Zimmer.  
  
Plötzlich schlich sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen des Rothaarigen.  
  
"Ich liebe dich auch, Nagi."  
  
  
  
(1) - Wie geht's dir? (ganz höflich ^^)  
(2) - Gut. Und dir?  
(3) - Ich liebe dich. (Aber nicht auf Jap.)  
(4) - *ratet* Ist alles in Ordnung?  
(5) - Lügner  
(6) - Guten Nacht.  
  
* Damit wäre dann wohl Crawford gemeint. ^____^  
  
[1] Ich weiß, man würde nie einen Gefangenen (und erst recht nicht Aya) am Fenster sitzen lassen, aber es ist wichtig (nicht wirklich)  
[2] Keine Ahnung, ob Aya weiß, dass Schu Deutscher ist  
[3] Funktioniert leider nicht. Hab es schon öfters versucht.  
[4] Fragt nicht, warum er seine Telekinese nicht benutzt.  
[5] Kennt ihr das? Ihr wollt unbedingt ins Bett, es ist ja auch schon zwei Uhr morgens und der Tag bzw. die Nacht war sehr anstrengend (Zweideutig ^___^) aber man lässt euch nicht? Ich bin dann meistens kurz vorm Morden. So wie die ganze letzte Woche. Aber meine Familie hat die Ferien überlebt und ich bin nicht Farfie-like Amokgelaufen. Ist das nichts?  
[6] Erst jetzt? O.o  
[7] Nicht lachen. Das ist gut für die Knochen  
[8] Bwuahahahahahahahaha *liest das nochmal* Uwahahahahahahahaha *räuspert sich* Ähm, Entschuldigung. -_-   
[9] Sowas besitzt er?  
[10] Nein! Sie spielten nicht mit Messern.  
[11] Bin ich heute wieder nett.  
[12] KAWAI!!!! Ein schmollender Farfie. ^__^  
  
So, das Ding mit Aya-chan. Ich weiß leider nicht, wie unser lieber Aya ragiert hat, nachdem er Aya-chan da so liegen sah. Hab ja die Folge nicht wirklich gesehen. Irgendwie sieht man auch nur Blut und wie sie fällt, kann das sein?  
  
Bitte schreibt Kommentare, würde mich freuen. 


End file.
